The Avatar's Journey
by Avatar's World
Summary: Avatar Lee heads out on his journey to find his parents and change the world.


The story of the avatar

Summary

In the past years the avatars started to not care much about the world. They took care of it every once and a while, but mostly did nothing. They stopped caring when one avatar, avatar Makazan, thought the world was perfect but it wasn't. He thought the world was at peace because he hated all the violence in the world and just ignored the violence and put it out of his mind. Now the world is a horrible place with violence everywhere. It is up to the new avatar, avatar Lee. He is the avatar that has realized the world is falling apart. He has a lot to go through.

Characters

Lee: A 16 year old earth bender that is living with his friend Bakrock. Lee is a well-mannered kid that can sometimes think highly of himself. His parents got separated from him when he was 7 years old. The parents went to the grocery store very quietly so they wouldn't be attacked by a thief. The parents left Lee at home where it was much more safe. Lee's parents never came back. Lee never knew what happened to his parents he thinks they are dead.

Bakrock: A 17 year old fire bender who lives at his house with his friend Lee. He has the same life story as Lee about his parents except he knows they are dead. Bakrock saw them get shot. Now he lives at his parents' house trying to spare it. He came upon Lee when he saw him crying without his parents. Bakrock took Lee with him.

Salacia: A 16 year old girl whose parents are in the army. Her parents trust her to be by herself. She lives in a house her parents bought for her when she was 8.

Book one: The Journey

Chapter one: Lee's hopefulness

Lee stepped out of his old broken apart house and looked up at the gray murky sky. He looked around and saw all the rubble lying about. He looked where old beautiful buildings used to lie but now they were either just abandoned or destroyed. "Why has this world fallen? I wonder how it was," Lee paused, "Never mind that." Lee shook off the pain he was feeling.

"Hey where should I train my bending? It's hard to train with the limited area considering crime is everywhere or the areas are destroyed. Hey Bakrock do you have any idea where I can train my bending?" Lee asked. Bakrock stood up from his usual sitting place and looked at Lee and began to speak, "Yeah, there's a secret training ground that no one knows about but me. It's 575 feet south of the bankrupt barber shop then to the right there is a huge area where you can bend." responded Bakrock. "Thanks Bakrock I can always trust you", said Lee.

Lee was astounded by the beauty of the training area. It was such a rare sight to see considering how everything had fallen apart. It was a perfect circle as if it was made for a bending match. Trees surrounded the area and the nature brought out happiness in him. Later while Lee is bending. "Oh yeah I've got fire bending down. I can do it phenomenally. I mean I can do awesome tricks with it that nobody has done. I only need to perfect my air bending to the point that it is as perfect as fire and earth, and after that I can learn water bending."

"Okay better get back" Lee said happily after hours of training. While lee was walking back a rugged man had walked up to him. "Hey kid, give me everything you've got" said the thief. "Uh oh better take care of this," Lee said to himself in his mind. "No," Lee says quietly. "What did you just say?" questioned the thief. "I said no!" Lee shouted. Lee positioned his feet on the earth and lifted up his hand and sent up jagged rocks causing the thief to be pushed back.

The thief looks at him in fright. The thief couldn't believe how far back he had been sent by the attack. The thief ran away in terror. "That took care of that," Lee said in laughter.

Lee began to make his way back to his home. Later Bakrock had finished bending fire to heat up some food. Lee walked into the house and immediately smelled a wonderful aroma. "I smell food cooking." Lee said in hunger. "Yeah I cooked some meat that we saved. I have enough for the both of us," said Bakrock.

After the two had finished their meal, Lee began to think about his childhood. "Bakrock do you think my parents are still alive", Lee asks sadly. "Don't know", Bakrock replies somewhat disheartened. Lee began to be filled with confidence. "That's it! I'm going to start searching for my parents from this day on!" Lee shouted loudly. "You shouldn't try. I doubt you are going to find them. I mean there might be a chance but why waste our time. They're probably gone for a reason." Bakrock says somewhat depressed. "What!" Lee shouts. "It doesn't matter what you say I'm still going to look for them." Lee says in anger.


End file.
